


International Klein Blue

by F15hface



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F15hface/pseuds/F15hface
Summary: Random snippets of life post-bridge.
Kudos: 8





	International Klein Blue

The phone rang.

“This had better be serious Jamie. My lunch breaks aren’t your therapy sessions, you know.”

“There’s been an… incident at International Klein Blue, Sarah. It was her again. Someone’s gotta cover for Saffron, she’s bound to kill the next person that questions that painting in her current state.”

“Her her? Fine, I’ll send Alex down. Just keep Saffron away from anyone while you wait, okay? You know how… passionate she can get.”

This had to stop happening. Running the gallery was stressful at the best of times, and their new personal terror seemed to have some sort of personal vendetta against the sanity of, well, everyone working there.

\-----

At least their accomplice seemed embarrassed.

“Sorry about all this. We’ll just, uh, get out of your hair now.”

Sarah sighed as the terror made to leave, accomplice in tow. Maybe, just maybe, her staff could make it through the rest of the day without any more infuriating visitors, and then her shift would be over, and she could finally relax. Heaven knows she’d need it after taking the time to console Saffron. What there was to see in International Klein Blue Sarah would never know, but it pulled in some custom and Saffron did like to go on about it.

The automatic doors slid open. A parting shot:

“Eve, why did you never say art museums were so much fun!”

Peace. Hopefully for the next week or so at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this! I'll try to keep them coming, but I'm not great at staying on task or turning ideas into reality


End file.
